


Strangers in the Dark

by stay_off_my_lawn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_off_my_lawn/pseuds/stay_off_my_lawn
Summary: Of all the endless possible ways Kara Danvers had imagined herself dying in this place, “of embarrassment” unfortunately never once crossed her mind.





	Strangers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Halloween prompt for someone else, but had stubbornly insisted to be written. A whole lot of humming and hemming and pushing other WIPs out of the way later, here we are. Happy Hallowmonth!

_Alex?_

_Mags?!_

_Guys?!?!_

_OH COM’ON!! Really?!?! This is NOT funny! I am so coming back to haunt you all if I die of a heart attack in here!!_

“Here” is literally the last place in the world Kara Danvers ever wants to be. Halloween with all its scary lore and annoying pranks is most definitely not her cup of tea. Let alone alone in a Haunted House for crying out loud. But yet here she is, ditched by her jerk-face friends who apparently think it would be hilarious to let her fend for herself through however many rooms of terror left in this nightmare promised to “drive you to madness”.

 _Breathe, just breathe._ She reminds herself. _This is all fake remember, ALL of it, yup. Even the rotting corpse on the... its leg /did not/ just move. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope._ Before she knows it, she’s in a full sprint down the designated path and away from the surgery table prop-thingy. She barrels through the velvet curtain that separates the sections, and finds herself completely surrounded by darkness.

So let’s recap, Kara Danvers, hates scary things to death, all by herself in a place made to scare her to bits – behind her, creepy Criminal Minds’ serial killer-y basement/ torture chamber with what may or may not be a zombie waking up; in front of her, who knows what is waiting in the abyss of the pitch darkness and quiet, so eerily quiet that her ears are ringing and she almost misses the creepily cheery circus music from a couple rooms back.

_Forward, always._

 

=====

Steadying herself with a deep breath, Kara gingerly shuffles forward in the dark, keeping her feet low to the ground in case there are any “surprises” for her to trip over or step in; her hands stretches protectively out in front but not too far out because there are probably things lurking around waiting for fresh meat, eh arms, waiting to grab her arms. Dimly lit glow-in-the-dark pebbles lines the path, winding around invisible walls and hidden corners. Juxtaposed with the abject sensory overload from the all rooms that came before, this lack of well, everything, is almost worse because now, Kara’s imagination gets to run wild – cage free, free range, wild.

Survival mode kicks in and it becomes do or die. Tunnel vision, shortened breathes, every sound, every imperceptible sensation is amplified then taken to the most impossibly horrifying explanation which in turn, feeds right back into the vicious cycle. On and on her brain churns in overtime, conjuring up the scariest creatures from the deepest parts of her psyche, with the last shred of her rational mind fighting desperately to hang on. That is until something latches onto her arm and all hell breaks loose.

Fingers. No, a hand. Slow but deliberately wraps itself around her bare forearms. Unforgiving as steel and icy cold. Holding her tight in its iron grasp. As the fingers tightens their coil around her arm she realizes, slimy. Deathly cold and slimy. And that's when she rips her arm back and bolts, and also screams, ear piercing screams. Blind animalistic terror driving her on without a single thought in her head until she clears the telltale curtain that leads her safely into the next section.

 

=====

Of all the endless possible ways Kara Danvers had imagined herself dying in this place, “of embarrassment” unfortunately never once crossed her mind - until it was too late.

Which is really too bad because although there’s nothing inherently scary about the setup of this next section - your run of the mill steampunky mad scientist’s lab littered with sharp pointy probes and jars after jars of grotesque indistinguishable lifeforms - adrenaline is still wreaking havoc in her system. So when a warm breathe grazes the back of her neck, Kara launches herself onto the only other person she’s seen so far.

 _Wait, Person, right? Was there even a person here a second ago? Please tell me this is a live human being and not one of the icky props? Or worse, another zombie?_ Kara’s eyes are still squeezed shut with denial, so her other senses start filling in. _Warm? Yup, definitely warm. And soft. Some sort of fuzzy material like one of Ms Grant’s fancy coats. Huh, also squishy. Oh, a hint of coffee. And that blasted shampoo that I still can’t ever find. Yup, that’s the one._

A polite but pointed clearing of a throat brings her back to earth. Realization of what she’s done dawns on her, and as she slowly detaches herself from koala’ing said person’s back, she silently wonders if one could possibly die from embarrassment, and if so, how?

“I’m /so/ sorry,” Kara says flushing bright red, and looks down to pretend-adjust her glasses so she can avoid eye contact. “I didn’t mean to... Are you ok?”

“It’s not a problem really. I’m fine. You did give me quite a fright though,” the person says with a soft chuckle.

When Kara gathers enough courage to lift her eyes, she’s met with the most striking, well, most striking everything really, from those piercing green eyes, to the warm but shy smile, and the way that those jeans - _stop it Kara, your gay is showing._

Summoning all of her willpower, Kara pulls her eyes back up and introduces herself properly. She soon learns that Lena is new to town and apparently is so much of a workaholic that her own assistant kicked her out of the office and sent her home with a ticket to this carnival to force her to do something fun.

And well, since the two of them are each stuck on their own to brave this deathtrap, they decided it is surely only logical that they go through it together. Yup, that's why and not because they’ve both been making googly eyes at each other this entire time, because who is watching any ways. Not me, I’m just the narrator.

 

=====

“Kara I am so sorry I don’t know how I let those stupid heads talk me into this. Are you alright?” The instant she sees Kara appear through the exit of the Haunted House, Alex Danvers rushes up, apology spilling out before she even gets close and envelopes a limp Kara in a bear hug, because if she must admit, she is rather surprised to see that her sister really did survive. “Here, I got you some of your favorite funnel …” as she release her sister in order to hand her the peace offering, Alex stutters to a stop when she sees that Kara is holding hands with someone she doesn’t recognize. “So, who’s your friend?” she asked, amused that this turn of events.

“This is Lena. She’s the very nice person who saved my life when the rest of you had left me to die in there.” In spite of her words, Kara finds that her anger at her sister and dumbdumb friends has all but deflated, although she’s not quite sure when or how. Maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with the assuring presence of Lena’s hand in hers and the way it makes her heart flutters for a whole different reason. “Lena is new in town, so I’m going to show her around the rest of this stupid Halloween carnival.”

In one fell swoop, Kara grabs the plate of funnel cake drowned in powdered sugar, and dramatically turns and walks away from her dumbfounded sister, all the while still happily holding on to Lena’s hand. “Come on Lena, let’s go.”


End file.
